Take It On The Run
by Race122VE
Summary: ***Updated 8/17/10***A Glee/PLL Crossover. Brittany and Rachel go see their families in Rosewood, PA for the weekend, Santana tags along. Brittany/Santana and Emily/Maya. See author's notes for more. FYI - Not happy with the title, it may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **Take It On The Run (1/?)  
**Author:** Race122VE (Coll)  
__**Glee/Pretty Little Liars Crossover**  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana, Emily/Maya (other characters: Rachel Berry, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings)  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Summary:** Brittany and Rachel go see their families in Rosewood, PA for the weekend, Santana tags along.  
__**Word Count: **Around 2600 this part.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
__**Author's Note:** So, I don't know how this happened, but I do know to blame (partially) Mel. This is a Glee/PLL crossover where Brittana and Emily/Maya go on a double date. Brittany is Hanna's cousin and Rachel knows Spencer and just keep , this is unbetad because I had to get this up and had no time so all mistakes are mine. Sorry. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.  
**Author's Note 2: **Apologies go out to people who've been waiting for "Always The Same" I do have the last part started, but RL kinda got in the way and now this idea has taken over my brain. It will be finished though, I promise._

**Chapter 1**

Santana rolled her head back on her neck, smiling as Brittany's fingers kneaded into her muscles as she reached up from the back seat. Rachel, who almost needed to sit on a car seat to see above the dashboard, broke eye contact from the road and looked sideways at her. Their eyes locked and Santana's smile tightened into a smirk as she reached back and gently squeezed Brittany's knee. Rachel groaned.

"You promised me you'd be good," Rachel warned as she glanced back at Brittany quickly before turning back to the road, trying to sound menacing but failing, of course. "It was the only way I agreed to this-"

"We promised we'd be good in front of Britt's cousin and her friends," Santana cut in, not even able to take seconds of Rachel talking too much. "I never agreed to anything before we got there."

"You weren't supposed to come," the short brunette mumbled, looking back at Brittany once again and talking louder. "She wasn't supposed to come with us."

"I wanted her to come…and we had an extra seat…" Brittany responded in a confused tone. "Who cares if you come?"

"Rachel doesn't want our gay around her family," Santana stage whispered to Brittany, her dark eyes burning into Rachel the whole time.

Rachel sighed, letting Santana get the better of her even though she shouldn't, "I have two gay dads, Santana…Spencer is well aware of the gay in our family."

"Well, Hanna knows about us," Brittany said, motioning between her and Santana with her free hand. "So…I still don't get the problem."

"There's not a problem, Brittany," Rachel snapped, a little harder than she meant. "Just, generally, I don't need to see you two all over each other. And, while our cousins might know and be OK with the LGBT community, I don't know if they'll like it 'in your face' style all weekend."

Santana quirked an eyebrow, turning in her seat so she could reach her hand further up Brittany's thigh. "Guess we're gonna have to take advantage of our time before we get to your cousin's fancy mansion," she said as Brittany giggled from the back seat, but there was something resembling lust under the cute reaction the blonde had.

It made Santana's hand continue moving further.

"OK, I can see what's happening," Rachel exclaimed, gesturing towards the rear view mirror. "The GPS says its five minutes away…can you not touch each other for that long or will your hormones erupt?"

"Relax Berry," Santana responded, stopping her hand and reaching out to lace her and Brittany's fingers together. "We know how to behave."

She noticed Rachel roll her eyes while checking her blind spots. Santana rolled hers as well, showing the tiny girl how to do it right.

"So…what's the plan again?"

The question was out of Santana's mouth before she could even think about what she had done. In her need to push past the conversation she was having, she went with the first thing her brain gave her and that was a question.

Directed at Rachel Berry.

Shit.

She hated her brain sometimes.

"Well," Rachel began, taking a huge breathe in to last her for the fifteen minutes straight of nonstop talking they were about to experience. "Spencer, being a part of my gene pool, managed to win a prestigious award for one of her AP History papers and her family bought a table for the dinner where she's going to be honored. I'm my fathers' representative of the family."

"How'd you rope my girlfriend into trying to ditch me for the weekend?"

Rachel sucked in another gulp of air, her mouth open ready to continue when Brittany broke in with, "Wait. When did you become a cowboy, Rachel?"

The brunette's mouth hung open, her face contorting in confusion over Brittany's question. Santana bit back her laughter, settling for squeezing Brittany's hand, as Rachel plowed on without acknowledging the question. "Anyway, I found out only a few weeks ago that one of Spencer's best friends was Brittany's cousin."

"Yeah," Brittany nodded along. "They didn't talk for, like, a year or something."

"They're on speaking terms now," Rachel shrugged. "And they have an extra ticket to the dinner which is why you're _really_ here, Santana. _The. Only. Reason_."

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand this time, a silent plea to let go of whatever remark she had for Rachel regarding the way she stressed each individual word. The look on Rachel's face suggested that she was expecting a comment from Santana and relaxed after a few moments of nothing. So, silence filled the car because Santana is totally whipped.

It had been this way since they went public with their relationship. They were both getting tired of being clichéd high school cheerleaders who slept around and decided to just stop hiding what they both knew was there. The next day at school, before they separated to go to their classes, Santana yanked Brittany close by her pinky and kissed her goodbye. Santana hadn't noticed anyone paying any more attention to the two Cheerios more than usual. Her eyes, however, were watching as the blonde walked down the hallway so that could be why she didn't notice anything.

People did notice, though, because by the time first period let out and Brittany had threw herself into Santana's arms by their lockers the whole hallway was watching, whistling, and making the general uproar Santana expected since they decided not to hide behind excuses.

Turns out it wasn't a huge deal. They just had to deal with some names being thrown at them as well as barely missing some slushies being sent their way, but all in all Santana couldn't be happier with their decision. Brittany may come off as dumb, but Santana knew better. The same way Brittany knew she was more than just a bitch. No one knew her like Brittany, and it's one of the many reasons that she's found three words getting caught in her throat more and more as their relationship continues.

They always said "I love you." They've been saying it since they were kids, but now it's different. So when Brittany knows to shut Santana up before she can cut Rachel down to an even shorter size, she has to push down the words and try to stop her heart from beating too fast. It's not very pleasant, but the first time she tells Brittany how she really feels will not be inside of Rachel Berry's car with one of them in the front seat and one in the back.

"Here we are!" Rachel shouted dramatically as she drove up the fancy driveway, pulling Santana from her thoughts. She took a deep breath as her eyes locked on the huge house that she would be in after a nearly ten hour drive from Lima to Pennsylvania. If she could restrain herself from killing Rachel for that long, a weekend in a big mansion should be a piece of cake.

**xxxxx**

"Are you sure this whole dinner thing is a good idea?"

Hanna's clear, blue eyes remained fixed on Spencer running around the living room. She was fluffing pillows, sweeping nonexistent dust off of table tops, making sure magazines were perfectly fanned out, and not paying attention to Hanna at all.

"Spencer?"

She looked up after her hearing her name called loudly by her friend. "Yeah?" she responded, still sounding far off.

"I asked if this dinner was a good idea." Hanna repeated from her spot perched at the kitchen counter. "Well…actually, is bringing your family and my family to the dinner a good idea? Considering you stole-"

"You know I can't go over this again with you," Spencer rushed in with a hushed tone. "We're the only ones that know about this, OK? My parents gave me the tickets and told me my cousin was coming out and to just slap on a smile and not embarrass them. That's my only job this weekend. Yours too."

"OK, OK," Hanna replied, throwing her hands up in surrender. "Lucky your parents took Melissa out of town for the weekend."

"Yeah, and that my dad and uncle are cut from the same cloth," Spencer mused bitterly. "Sending their daughters to do the things they don't want to do."

Spencer went back to cleaning things that were pristine and untouched; Hanna sighed and softened her voice when she told her friend, "You know they'd be there, Spencer. Just like…you're right, you know…it's better in the long run if you just do this dinner, accept the award, and move on."

"Yeah, thanks," Spencer smiled back. "And, thanks too for suggesting your cousin and her friend take the extra tickets I have. It's so weird how we never knew that, but lucky too. I'd hate to sit at an empty table."

Hanna agreed, "Yeah, small world. Also, it's not just Brittany's friend…it's her girlfriend."

"I still can't believe she's gay," Spencer commented, her tone saying she didn't really care one way or another. "I mean, Lima isn't as nice as Rosewood but it's got the same kind of 'small town' mentality thing. I wonder how they deal with it."

"I don't know," the blonde replied. "How do your Uncles deal with it?"

"Good point."

"Anyway," Hanna went on. "I don't really think they're _gay_ gay, you know? My mom always tells me that Brittany's mom tells her that she's always running around with someone, but it was always with her best friend so…I don't know…"

"And they're cheerleaders?" Spencer asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nationally ranked cheerleaders."

Spencer shook her head in disbelief, "What the hell are they doing hanging out with _my_ cousin then? Rachel's not really known for her popularity."

Hanna chuckled, "I actually don't think they're really friends. Brittany says they're in Glee Club together but not that they hang out."

"This'll be a fun weekend then…even though Aria was dragged back to Iceland for whatever's going on with her family," Spencer said, looking just past Hanna at the clock on the stove and sighed. "Where is Emily with the pizza? They're gonna be here and they're probably gonna be hungry."

"She'll get here when she gets here," the blonde said, waving her off. "You need to calm down, Spencer. Like, really. So…just sit."

Spencer opened her mouth to argue, but Hanna held her hand up and then pushed it down. The brunette did as she was told and sat on the nearby chair, twisting her hands together in her lap. Hanna smiled victoriously, "Good. Now we're just gonna sit here and wait for our cousins to arrive."

As if on cue, Spencer turned her head to look out the window that showed the driveway and saw a car pulling up. "Oh my God, it's them," she muttered before jumping up from her seat and running to the front door. Hanna rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

She heard screams coming from someone that was not Spencer and smiled when she saw Brittany come into the kitchen, tugging a slightly shorter, but strikingly beautiful Latina girl behind her. "Hanna! Hi!" Brittany shouted, releasing her girlfriend and hugging her cousin firmly. It had been a while since they saw each other so, despite the shock of having the taller blonde run over to her and pull her in tightly; Hanna hugged back just as hard.

They went right into asking about how they're doing, how their families are doing (Hanna, obviously, leaving out a lot of how her family was actually doing) and rambled until Santana coughed loudly behind them. "Sorry," Brittany pouts to her girlfriend, holding out a hand for Santana to take. She does as Brittany turns back to Hanna. "This is Santana…and this is my cousin, Hanna."

Hanna couldn't help but notice how, even though she coughed to get their attention, she couldn't look more bored after being included in their conversation. _She's a cheerleader_, she thought quickly as Brittany began to talk about how they're names rhymed. It made sense to Hanna, the way Santana was carrying herself. The blonde knew what it was like to be on both sides of the social scale. Until Ali became her friend, she was just stuck somewhere in the lower part of the middle. She knew what it took to cling to the top once she got there, and she got that Santana knew too.

Also, with the way she hovered around Brittany protectively, Hanna understood that Santana knew how to keep Brittany up there with her.

Another loud voice made its way into the kitchen, causing Brittany to stop talking and elbow Santana's side while keeping their hands linked. "Be good," Hanna heard her whisper to her girlfriend as Spencer came back in with a smaller, chatty brunette behind her. They both threw some bags on the floor of the kitchen before Rachel turned to Santana. Hanna was a little scared of the crazy look Spencer's cousin was giving Santana, who just looked amused.

"Thanks for helping with the bags, Santana," Rachel said, her tone dripping sweetly with sarcasm.

"Anytime, Berry."

"Spencer," Hanna jumped in, realizing that her pointing out that Brittany and Santana weren't really friends with Rachel was a huge understatement. "I guess Brittany ran right past you before you could meet…and this is her girlfriend, Santana."

"I gathered. It's nice to meet you," Spencer remarked, but in an open way as she stepped forward and shook their hands. "OK, so…our other friend Emily should be her soon with the food. In the meantime, I can show you where you're staying."

"Please tell me there are two separate rooms," Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's bag before lifting her own. "I've already been crammed in a small space with Rachel for too long-"

"Don't worry, there's plenty of space for all three of you," Spencer laughed then it died down as she realized what Santana had actually requested. The three girls made their way up the stairs, Spencer trailing behind and looking back at Hanna who merely smirked and pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna text Em…see what's up."

With a nod, Spencer went up and met the three girls at the top of the stairs.

"OK, so…the one all the way at the end has its own bathroom-" Spencer began, but didn't get to finish.

"I'm assuming every bed in this swanky place is at least a queen size," Santana said, continuing when Spencer nodded, her mouth hanging open a little in shock. "OK, we'll take that one then."

Spencer looked back to Rachel who just shook her head and sighed as the two girls nearly ran down the hallway. "We'll be down later," Brittany called out with a sweet smile before shutting the door and letting out a shriek of laughter at something that Santana did.

"You don't want to know," Rachel answered Spencer's unasked question. "They're not really that loud…just be happy they waited till they got into a room."

"Oh, um…O-OK," Spencer stammered, still looking back in disbelief. "So…they're…right now…?"

"It's best not to think about it," Rachel smiled as she turned and motioned to the other end of the hallway. "I would, however, be thrilled to hear that one of the rooms down this way is a guest room."

Something in Spencer's brain told her to let it go as she kept staring at the closed door. Rachel loudly cleared her throat and Spencer shook all the thoughts away. "Yeah, down this way," she nodded and led Rachel to another room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**__ Take It On The Run (2/?)  
__**Author:**__ Race122VE (Coll)  
__**Glee/Pretty Little Liars Crossover**__  
__**Pairing:**__ Brittany/Santana, Emily/Maya (other characters: Rachel Berry, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings)  
__**Rating:**__ PG-13  
__**Summary:**__ Brittany and Rachel go see their families in Rosewood, PA for the weekend, Santana tags along.  
__**Word Count: **About 2400 this part.__  
__**Disclaimer:**__ All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
__**Author's Note:**__ So, I don't know how this happened, but I do know to blame (partially) Mel. This is a Glee/PLL crossover where Brittana and Emily/Maya go on a double date. Brittany is Hanna's cousin and Rachel knows Spencer and just keep reading. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.  
__**Author's Note 2: **__Apologies go out to people who've been waiting for "Always The Same" I do have the last part started, but RL kinda got in the way and now this idea has taken over my brain. It will be finished though, I promise._

**Chapter 2**

It was hard for Emily to wipe the smile off of her face as she pulled up, late, to Spencer's house.

Ever since she cleared the air, told Maya how much she actually missed being around her, things went back to normal. As normal as things can be, really, considering A was still out there somewhere and had possibly done something to Toby. She shook her head once she put the car in park and killed the engine, trying to make the bad thoughts disappear.

She replayed the exchange that took place earlier today when she was hanging out with Maya. She had finally worked up the courage to flat out ask Maya on a date (after some playful, flirty back and forth, that is) and she had said yes. Nothing had been set in stone because her mind chose that moment to remember that Hanna and Spencer's cousins were coming in for the weekend and she had promised to grab dinner before coming over.

They had left things with a smile and with Emily promising to call Maya the next day so they could decide on the restaurant and movie they'd go to.

"Sorry I'm late," she announced as balanced the pizza in one hand and shut the door to Spencer's house with the other. "I lost track of time."

A round of greetings were thrown her was and Emily smiled as Hanna popped up from her spot on the couch, rushing over to help with the food. "And what were you doing that caused you to lose track of time?" she asked. "Something fun?"

Emily's head snapped up in surprise before she relaxed. She made a promise to herself the second Maya had given her another chance, that she would stop being paranoid and all 'in her head' about their relationship when other people asked. She should feel more comfortable with it, especially with Hanna who had known about her and Maya before anyone else. Not that anyone really _knew_.

"Just got some coffee with Maya," she shrugged. "No big deal."

Hanna's face, however, suggested that it was a very big deal.

Emily, in her mind, agrees.

"No big deal," Hanna echoed teasingly, but let it slide as she got out plates and napkins. "So…looks like you're gonna be my date tomorrow night."

This time, Emily's surprise is justified. "What?"

"To Spencer's dinner thing," Hanna answered, not noticing the edge in Emily's voice. "There are six of us…Spencer and her cousin, my cousin and her girlfriend, then you and me."

So many things started racing through Emily's mind. First, she looked past Hanna and out into the living room where Brittany, the other blonde she assumed was Hanna's cousin because there hasn't been a proper introduction yet, was laughing at something someone said when she looked up at another girl with darker skin and sleek, black hair and noticed she wasn't laughing. Then, Brittany pulled the girl, her girlfriend she had to assume, from her perch on the arm of the chair into her lap.

And nobody said anything.

In fact, Spencer and her cousin just laughed harder.

Then, Emily focused on the fact that Hanna said this dinner was tomorrow. The same night she was supposed to have her first official date with Maya. The first of, what she hoped, would be many so that one day she could pull Maya into her lap when they were sitting with a group of their friends and have them not care or say anything about it. That's probably how had she managed to forget about the dinner. Being around Maya, even just thinking about her, caused Emily's brain to not work right.

"Oh," was all Emily could manage once she discovered the power to speak again. She wasn't worried about having to tell Maya they'd have to go out another time, just bummed. Hanna didn't seem to pick up on the tone as she stacked various items on one of the pizza boxes and gestured towards the living room.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

She trailed behind Hanna and hung her head slightly once they got to the living room and everyone turned their eyes towards her. "OK, so this is my cousin, Brittany, and her girlfriend, Santana," Hanna said, gesturing towards the pair sharing the same seat. Brittany smiled and waved, Santana jutted out her chin in recognition.

"And, this is my cousin Rachel," Spencer jumped in, pointing to the girl sitting next to her on the couch.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys," Emily replied as she took a seat on the floor by the living room table with Hanna sitting next to her.

"Oh," Rachel exclaimed from her seat, causing the other girls to jump. Emily, who couldn't help looking over at the couple on the chair, noticed that Santana rolled her eyes. "'Finally meet me?' So, Spencer must have told you all about my various awards and accomplishments. It's pretty impressive considering I'm still so young. I mean, I have been working hard at perfecting my many, many talents-"

"She probably meant that they told her their family was coming in to town this weekend," Santana cut in. "The only person that talks about you is you, Berry."

"So, what are you gonna wear for the dinner tomorrow?" Hanna asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. The question was direct towards her cousin, but Rachel took it upon herself to answer. If Santana's comment bothered the shorter girl, she didn't show as she went into detail about her dress.

Emily couldn't help but notice a silent exchange that was going on between Brittany and Santana as Rachel continued talking. Brittany, who had been leaning on Santana, sat back in her chair and looked over at Rachel. Santana shivered slightly at the lack of contact, looking down at the blonde with a softer expression on her face. She reached over and covered the blonde's hand with her own. Brittany looked back up at Santana for a few moments before leaning forward and resuming the position she was in, then Santana smiled and focused, as best as she could physically, on what Rachel was saying.

She became painfully aware that she just witnessed a silent exchange between the two, and she's never been more envious of anything in her entire life. Emily never had that kind of relationship with anyone, not even Ali, and she wanted that. Not only did she want it, but she wanted it with Maya. It was then that Hanna leaned over and nudged Emily with her body and gave her a look, something that told her to quit staring.

However, she took it as being wrong. Emily did have someone who could kind of read her mind. Hanna had become a really good friend, better than when they were all close when Ali was alive, and it was because she didn't care what she was or who she was with. Emily wanted nothing more than to be able to go out with Maya tomorrow, even though it seemed impossible at the moment.

"So…enough of this 'what are we wearing' crap," Santana announced suddenly, interrupting Rachel again and still not showing any signs of remorse. "What are we drinking here?"

"Santana," Rachel hissed.

"Best question I've heard all night," Hanna said immediately after.

Spencer's face, however, was mirroring Rachel's shocked expression. "Oh," she started, looking around the room and seeing that only her cousin was just as shocked at the question as she was. "I didn't…think…I, um…I didn't know-"

"See, Rachel, this is why I asked before we left, what there would be to drink," Santana groaned. "Do you know how much alcohol I have stashed in my room?"

"Maybe I didn't want this to turn into some kegger," Rachel fired back.

"We're six girls in a house, Berry," she returned exhaustedly. "What kind of parties have you been to?"

"I just don't think it's appropriate-"

"Spencer, do you mind if we drink?" Santana point blank asked.

"No, its fine," the girl answered, her voice slightly on edge. "I just don't have anything that my parents don't keep track of."

"That's OK," she replied as she held out her hand to Rachel. "Give me your keys."

"Excuse me?"

Santana sighed, "I need your keys so I can go to a liquor store and buy some liquor."

"How?"

"Santana has a fake ID," Brittany jumped in excitedly. Her girlfriend, however, winced and shot a glance to the blonde. Brittany looked back plainly, tilting her head to the side in what Emily guessed was confusion. She was pretty confused herself, not really knowing how everyone got sucked into the Santana and Rachel arguing about nothing important.

"My car will not be an accessory to criminal activities, Santana," Rachel lectured. "I don't care about the actual drinking, but my property will not be a part of it."

"Fine…I just need a car then," Santana spit back, throwing her hands up in the air. "And, I need one of you locals to tell me where it is." Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Emily. They stared at each other for a few second, both slowly realizing that Emily was the only one with a car. In fact, everyone else in the room staring at her.

It took her a while, but she soon understood that she was going to have to drive Santana to the liquor store.

Alone.

Or, with her girlfriend who hasn't been able to keep her hands off of the Latina, even when she was silently chastising her for yelling at Rachel.

"Oh," Emily managed to get out. "Well…why don't you take Hanna's car?"

"I got dropped off," Hanna told her quickly, smiling at how Emily squirmed at the idea of being alone in a car with Santana.

Emily swallowed, eyes still locked with Santana who asked bluntly, "You up for it or not?"

**xxxxx**

This was not going well at all.

The time in the car with Rachel driving and blathering on about Broadway and other stupid things, and Brittany stuck all the way in the backseat, was already a given. Then she has to go get the liquor because everyone else is too chicken shit. Then she has to go with the quiet girl that's been staring at her and Brittany since she got to the house.

Lastly, Brittany wouldn't go with her. She had said that she wanted to catch up with Hanna. Santana tried to imitate one of Brittany's best pouty faces, but the blonde wasn't having any of it. Emily was waiting by the door, Santana tried one more time to get Brittany to tag along without success, and then she gave her a lingering kiss goodbye.

When she got up, Emily averted her eyes quickly. The same way Santana had noticed all night. There were two ways she saw this going. First was this girl was just some big homophobe, but the lack of a disgusted look steered her clear from that line of thought. That left curiosity, and if there was curiosity there was a reason behind it.

Santana wasn't really one to dwell on what other people thought about her or her newly open relationship with Brittany, but if they were going to be stuck together all weekend she was going to have to do something about it.

"Why have you been staring at me and Brittany since you met us?"

Blunt honesty always worked better for her.

"Um-"

"We can skip over the part where you deny it and just tell me what's going on," Santana continued as the other girl's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I mean…I'm only here for a couple of days. What do I care if you have a problem with me and Brittany-"

"I don't," Emily objected. "There's no problem. I just…"

Santana arched an eyebrow at the girl, urging her to find the words as Emily's mouth opened and closed again. She stopped, took in a deep breath and glanced over at Santana before exhaling and saying, "I've been kind of dealing with…liking girls for a while now and seeing you with Brittany…it's been nice."

For a second, Santana thought about sharing how hard it really was for her to take that leap into being open and honest about how she felt for Brittany. That second didn't last long at all, however. She folded her arms across her chest and looked Emily up and down, trying to feel out what kind of situation she must be in.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Santana asked before an idea popped into her head. "Hanna, maybe?"

"Hanna," Emily repeated with a laugh. "No…no, she's just a really good friend. There's actually another girl, Maya-"

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Wow, OK," Emily stammered under the assault of Santana's rapid fire questions. "Um…yeah, I did actually."

"So she likes you back," Santana pointed out. "What's the problem? Other people?"

She saw the girl's mind start to churn, it was written all over her face. She didn't really want to do this, but when she opened her mouth it all came out, "Look…I could tell the second Berry started telling me about where her cousin lived that it was a small town, just like where I come from, but rich. That means there are probably small minded assholes that are going to look at you like you're murdering someone if you even hold hands with a girl.

"I've been dealing with how I felt about Brittany for a long time. We gave into it, then played it off as a drunken thing, or used it to get with some guy, but it gets old after a while. As long as you're with the person you want to be with and they want to be with you, fuck everyone else."

"You make it sound so easy."

Santana scoffed, "It's not. It probably won't be…but if it's what you are and it's what you want who cares?"

A moment passed where Santana felt a little proud of herself for remaining this patient and being a good person, but then she realized it was taking forever to get to this liquor store. Plus, Emily still kept glancing over at her. She was less intimidated now and smiling a little.

"If you tell anyone about this conversation, I'm denying it," she said as an afterthought.

Emily's smile only grew brighter, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Take It On The Run (3/?)  
**Author:** Race122VE (Coll)  
**Glee/Pretty Little Liars Crossover**  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana, Emily/Maya (other characters: Rachel Berry, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Brittany and Rachel go see their families in Rosewood, PA for the weekend, Santana tags along.  
**Word Count:** Over 2700.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note:** So, I don't know how this happened, but I do know to blame (partially) Mel. This is a Glee/PLL crossover where Brittana and Emily/Maya go on a double date. Brittany is Hanna's cousin and Rachel knows Spencer and just keep reading. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.  
**Author's Note 2: **Apologies go out to people who've been waiting for "Always The Same" I do have the last part started, but RL kinda got in the way and now this idea has taken over my brain. It will be finished though, I promise.

**Chapter 3**

The headache Santana woke up with was unpleasant but carried with it good memories from the night before. The warm weight half on top of her body reminded her that the good times kept going once everyone decided to retire for the night. She smiled at the thought and at the feeling of Brittany's breath against her neck. With a loud, swift knock at the door her smiled disappeared all together only to be replaced by a sneer.

"We expect you ready and downstairs in a half an hour," Rachel's annoying voice called through the door. "I _would_ come in to make sure you're awake but I don't want to risk what I might see. Instead, I will be back up here to knock again in fifteen minutes."

"You said we had a half hour," Santana called back, not being able to help getting into it with Rachel.

"You do. I'm just letting you know that I will be checking back in fifteen to make sure you two aren't-"

"Fine, Berry…just go away," she says and waits to hear something, her breath caught in her throat and eyes glued to the door.

A deep sigh of relief comes out as she hears the tiny footsteps retreating down the hall. Santana settles further into the large, comfortable bed and tightens her hold on Brittany who somehow managed to stay asleep during that entire exchange. It shouldn't surprise her, though. Brittany is a heavy sleeper once she actually gets to sleep. Usually, half their time before they sleep is being handsy and the rest is after just mumbling thoughts to each other afterwards in the dark.

Somehow, being woken up, being verbally assaulted by Rachel Berry, and then watching her girlfriend sleep turned into another one of those moments where Santana thought about telling Brittany how she really felt. She wished these feelings would come to her at better times like when Brittany was conscious or she didn't have the threat of Rachel storming in to ruin their moment in a short amount of time. Instead she just closed her eyes and turned her head into the mess of blonde hair and set her mental alarm clock to wake back up in ten minutes and to shout back down at Rachel not to come anywhere near their room.

However, her girlfriend chose that moment to wake up and start kissing along her neck.

"So you _are_ awake?" Santana murmured, keeping her eyes shut as the blonde kept going higher.

"With you and Rachel shouting at each other…how could I not be?" Brittany whispered into her skin. "Fifteen minutes isn't enough time."

Santana smirked, "It is if you know what you're doing."

Brittany took that as a cue to sit up and bring her lips down to Santana's. For as heavy a sleeper as Brittany was, when she was awake she was wide awake. There was some fumbling and Brittany adjusted her body so it was stretched against Santana's while her hands found their way into long, blonde hair. "Lucky I know what I'm doing then," Brittany said quietly before lowering her mouth back to Santana's.

She had lifted her head off the bed, meeting the blonde halfway and deepening the kiss instantly. The way Brittany's tongue explored her mouth caused Santana to moan into the kiss and her nails to dig into her girlfriend's scalp. The sound that came from Brittany was laced with hunger and want and Santana gasped when her hand found its way between their bodies.

"Britt…" Santana whispered, pulling her mouth away.

Brittany, not getting the hint, adjusted and kissed along her jaw and down to suck on her ear lobe. Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head briefly before she shook her head and placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders. "I don't think we have enough time," she managed to say.

That got Brittany's attention.

She pulled back, arching an eyebrow and looking annoyed and still ready to devour Santana at the same time, "What about the sexy back and forth?"

Santana sighed, "It's just…" Her mouth opened to come up with an explanation, but she didn't really have one. Well, she did. There were people waiting for them downstairs, making breakfast and plans for the rest of the day before the stupid dinner they had to go to, and, if she was being honest with herself, Santana didn't want Rachel riding her ass the rest of the day about not keeping to her schedule.

Her lack of speaking, however, was taken as a sign by Brittany to assault her mouth again. She gives into the kiss again, she's only human, but her internal alarm goes off and she can feel Rachel staring at a clock downstairs counting down the minutes. She wasn't going to be able to focus, not with her mind swirling with telling Brittany how she's been feeling and Rachel's nagging inside her head.

"You know, B, they're probably making waffles downstairs," Santana manages to get out after tilting her head slightly to the left. It was a low, messy move on her part but effective none the less. Brittany doesn't stop kissing her, just becomes softer on her advances as she guides her hand up Santana's stomach.

"That was mean," Brittany frowns, kissing Santana one more time before pulling back again and studying Santana. "It was a mean, dirty trick."

"I can't help it if I just remembered that you begged Spencer to make waffles this morning," she shot back playfully, running her hands up and down Brittany's arms. Brittany tried to fight the smile that slowly spread across her face but happily accepted defeat. Her hands began tracing patterns along Santana's side as her blue eyes swept over her features.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, just laying with each other and studying each other even though they've done it countless times since they started being more than friends. Santana, all full of these feelings she can't talk about yet for whatever reason, can't just stare at Brittany without blurting out her thoughts. She still smiles back but becomes suddenly aware of staring at her hands as they begin to run through the sexy mess of blonde hair on her head.

"There's something going on?" Brittany observed, dipping her head so she could look into Santana's eyes. Denying it wasn't worth it. Her girlfriend would simply be distant the rest of the day and not talk to her, but she couldn't talk about this right now.

"I'm just thinking," Santana tried to brush it off as quickly as she could. "It's not a big deal."

Brittany puts on her best bullshit look and Santana takes a breath, "Will you stop looking at me like that and stop trying to have sex with me if I promise to tell you later so we can go downstairs and get this horrible day started?"

"Are you _really_ going to tell me later?" she asked as she brought her nose down to nudge against Santana's. "Or…are you going to spend all day thinking of something else to tell me instead of what you're really thinking?"

Santana set her head back so Brittany wasn't looking down at her and they were at a comfortable eye level. She lost herself in the clearness of the blue eyes looking back at her before a small smile came on her face. "I'll really tell you," she promised.

They're kissing again. It's hot and hungry and Santana suddenly forgets all about her inability to be honest with her feelings and, more importantly, she forgets about Rachel Berry screaming in her head that they should get out of bed to start the day. Brittany breaks free from the kiss but starts a trail down her torso, whispering as she goes, "Just give me a couple minutes."

And Santana does just that.

**xxxxx**

"You knew perfectly well I was coming back up to check on you, and still you were…"

Rachel was gesturing with her hands, trying to fill in where she had trailed off.

"Is that what sex looks like to you, Berry?" Santana chuckled, along with the rest of the group assembled in Spencer's kitchen. Hanna did notice, however, that Santana's laughter was a little more incredulous than the others more playful laughing. Her cousin, she noted, wasn't laughing at all.

"Are we not doing it right?" Brittany asked earnestly, turning towards Santana for confirmation. Santana shook her head, quickly and just once, as she brought her thumb up to swipe at the side of Brittany's mouth where some syrup was residing. Hanna kept smiling because, for how often the two went at it like bunnies since they've been here for not even a full day and how the pair couldn't keep their hands off each other for five minutes, they were incredibly sweet and cute.

She looked over at Emily who had instantly become interested in her plate of waffles.

Rachel had her mouth open, poised for a retort when Spencer's cell phone rang. "It's my parents…be back in a sec guys."

"As I was saying," Rachel began, ignoring Santana's loud groan. "I just wanted to clarify the importance of making an itinerary and keeping it to it."

"And we appreciate that, Rachel, we do," Hanna broke in before another argument could be started. "We only really have a few things to do before getting ready for the dinner. We have a little leeway here."

Everyone seemed to agree with her, except for Rachel. She set down her fork, pushed her plate forward, and folded her hands in front of her, poised for a new lecture. Hanna felt almost a little bad when Spencer blew back into the kitchen and promptly cut off her cousin's latest speech.

"Bad news," she frowned as she set her phone on the counter. "Turns out I only have three tickets for the dinner tonight, and one of them is mine."

A communal groan spreads across the room, but Santana's reaction is more direct, "I took a ten hour car drive with Rachel Berry for that stupid dinner thing and now I'm not even going to be able to go?"

"I'm really sorry," Spencer told her genuinely. "There was a mix up with a couple tables, and one of them was ours. Now we have to decide who's getting the two extra tickets."

"One extra," Rachel corrected immediately. "I'm your family, I'm the representative, and I'm going to that dinner."

Hanna watches as Spencer looks at them, then guiltily at Brittany and Santana. Before Santana can say anything, Brittany responds, with a sweet smile, "Don't feel bad…and, obviously, you should take Hanna or Emily."

Then her eyes are back on them, silently asking Hanna and Emily to make the decision for her. Hanna looks over at Emily who is biting down on her bottom lip in thought. Hanna had noticed how quickly her face fell the night before when she brought up the dinner, and she knew that she was beaming when she had got to Spencer's because she was hanging out with Maya. She's not the smartest at school, but she's not an idiot and knows that they had probably made plans for tonight. It was good because, now, their problem was solved. However, it made more sense for Hanna to stay behind with her cousin and her girlfriend.

"It makes more sense for me to go," Emily said after a while, her tone weighted down with disappointment. "I mean, Brittany's your cousin and-"

"That's true," Hanna cut in quickly, making the decision to help push Emily the right way. "It is true…but…um…I got this really great dress, and…I…don't know when I'll be able to wear it again except for the dinner. Plus, you guys can entertain yourselves."

She threw that in the direction of her cousin, but noticed the uneasy look Spencer got when Brittany nodded and Santana smirked as her eyes roamed her girlfriend's body. "Well…if that's fine with Em, sure…but," Spencer began, her anxiousness still etched in her face as she turned back towards Emily. "Maybe you can kind of show them the town. Take them to a movie. I'm sure Brittany and Santana don't want to be cooped up in my house all weekend."

"Actually-"

"It's settled then," Hanna rushed in to cut off Santana before turning to Emily. "Next time there's some fancy dinner thing we'll just be more careful and on top of things when we get tickets so we can all go."

"OK, we're settled then," Spencer said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Anyway…I have to actually go get the tickets then stop and pick up my dress."

Spencer went into the living room to grab her bag and Rachel looked around the kitchen counter at the girls occupying the stools. A slight look of annoyance passed over her face before a look crossed over it, and Hanna could almost see the light bulb click on above her head. "I think I'll join you, Spencer. We'll get some one on one cousin time and I won't have to be verbally abused for a long period of time."

"Give it time, Rachel," Santana commented. "I'm sure not even your family can resist snapping at you for too long."

"Alright then…we'll be back soon," Spencer called behind her as the two made their way out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Hanna was now stuck with three girls who were not happy about the way things just played out. Well, actually she was one of the three girls because Brittany didn't seem too affected by what had just happened and just continued eating her waffles. She was biting the bullet for Emily, going to this dinner thing so she could hang out with Maya, except now she was stuck chaperoning her cousin and her girlfriend and their libidos.

"So…you guys know what movie you want to see?" Emily asked, not able to mask the disappointment in her tone.

Brittany seemed to actually consider this while Santana shrugged and became fascinated with her nails. Emily didn't want to do this, Brittany and Santana didn't care, and Hanna experienced a light bulb moment just like Rachel Berry's. "You know, Em," she began, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "You should think of someone else to go with you…so you're not the third wheel."

As she mentally predicted, Santana groaned. Brittany, however, took a liking to the idea, "Like a double date?"

"Kind of," Hanna shrugged looking over and smiling at Emily. "I'm just saying you should invite someone to keep you company. Like…I don't know…Maya, maybe."

"Oh, Maya's that girl you like," Brittany said, perking up even more so.

Emily looked over at Santana, who actually shot a somewhat apologetic look back at her before turning to her girlfriend, "Britt…remember how we talked about some of the things I tell you when we're alone how they should just stay between us?"

"Oh, yeah," she nodded.

"Anyway," Santana turned back to Hanna. "That means it's a double date."

"And it'll be fun," she said happily, still trying to sell the idea. Hanna could tell, though, that Santana wasn't interested in buying. "OK, look…you have to go out. There's not a lot to do around here when there's not a party so, you have limited options. Plus, Emily probably won't be so nervous if her date with Maya will be, like, a group thing."

"Hanna," Emily hissed.

"Em, I'm doing this for your own good," she told her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's time you stopped caring about what everyone thought and you can learn a lot from Brittany and Santana."

"We're in," Brittany said suddenly, turning to look at Santana as her snapped in the blonde's direction. "It'll be fun, S. Come on."

Brittany's bottom lip jutted out and she brought her folded hands up to rest under her chin. Hanna watched as Santana cracked under the pleading look Brittany was giving her, "OK, fine…just stop pouting. Now who's using mean, dirty tricks?" The blonde clapped a few times before cupping Santana's cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm still not sure…" Emily sighed.

"Call Maya," Hanna suggested. "I mean, you were probably gonna hang out with her tonight…right?"

Emily looked like she was about to protest more, but Hanna grabbed her phone off the counter and shoved it into her friend's hand. She got up off the stool and left the kitchen to make the call. Hanna smiled triumphantly before turning back to where Brittany and Santana were still kissing.

"OK, guys, I'm still here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Take It On The Run (4/?)  
**Author:** Race122VE (Coll)  
**Glee/Pretty Little Liars Crossover  
****Pairing:** Brittany/Santana, Emily/Maya (other characters: Rachel Berry, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Brittany and Rachel go see their families in Rosewood, PA for the weekend, Santana tags along.  
**Word Count:** Just about 2k…this chapter kicked my ass.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note:** So, I don't know how this happened, but I do know to blame (partially) Mel. This is a Glee/PLL crossover where Brittana and Emily/Maya go on a double date. Brittany is Hanna's cousin and Rachel knows Spencer and just keep reading. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.  
**Author's Note 2: **Apologies go out to people who've been waiting for "Always The Same" I do have the last part started, but RL kinda got in the way and now this idea has taken over my brain. It will be finished though, I promise.

**Chapter 4**

Emily didn't know why she was so nervous.

Calling Maya was nothing new, nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, Maya was expecting her to call today to make plans for later tonight. Emily had nothing to be nervous about, but her fingers kept fumbling as she scrolled through her contacts to get to Maya's number. Her picture showed up on the phone as her finger hovered over the call button.

She smiled briefly before taking a deep breath and hitting the button and bringing the phone up to her ear. She didn't know how she was going to tell Maya that their date was now going to be a double date with two girls from out of town who couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was going to be an interesting night, but Emily has enough _interesting_ in her life right now and doesn't really want to draw any more attention to herself.

Once Maya picked up the phone, everything felt oddly better.

"Hey, I was wondering when I was going to hear from you," came her greeting.

"Hey," Emily responded, trying not to sound like a completely smitten idiot. "Sorry I didn't get to call last night. Couldn't really find the time."

"Crazy slumber party, huh."

"You have no idea," Emily shot back with a nervous laugh. Honestly, seeing Brittany and Santana being so open about their relationship was refreshing, but she didn't need to see a lot of what she saw last night.

"Well…maybe you can give me an idea when we go out tonight," Maya said suggestively.

A part of Emily was happy she was doing this over the phone. For one, Maya wasn't able to see the blush that was surely apparent on her face. There was also something easy about telling her the next part about their date turning into a double date over the phone, "Um, actually…you should be able to have a pretty good idea for yourself."

"What does that mean?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Would you be completely opposed to…" Emily waved her hand around, silently asking her mind for the exact, right way to put this. "A foursome?"

Emily hated her brain sometimes.

"I'm sorry?"

"A, kind of, double date," she clarified. "Hanna's cousin and…girlfriend are in town and-"

"Girlfriend?" Maya cut in. Emily could practically see the knowing look Maya had on her face right now. The look that she always got anytime something about girls and liking them and dating came up and Emily got all weird about it and Maya just saw it for what it was: that it doesn't matter who you like, as long as you're happy.

"Yes, her…girlfriend," she repeated, still stumbling over the words. "Anyway, they were supposed to go to this dinner thing, but now I kind of promised Spencer to show them Rosewood."

"Cause there's so many sights to see," Maya joked.

"Yeah, that and…well, they're not necessarily…shy about…" Emily stammered once more, bringing her palm up to bump some sense into her head a few times. "Spencer just feels bad kind of forcing them to lounge around her house while she goes out."

"Well, I'm in," Maya agreed. "As long as we get to hang out, I'm good."

"Good," Emily smiled. "You still want to go to that place tonight?"

"Yeah, and we can all talk about what movie we'll see," Maya suggested. "Do you think they'd mind if we didn't sit with them during the movie so we can get some alone time?"

The suggestion in Maya's voice delayed Emily's response. The fact that this was an actual date that was actually happening both terrified and thrilled her, but she was way beyond the point of looking back. Once she found her voice again, she said, "Trust me…you're not going to want to sit anywhere near them in a dark room for an extended amount of time."

"OK, let me know when you're going to pick me up."

"Yeah…I, uh," she paused, wanting to add more about being excited but still fearful of being so open about it. "I'll text you later."

And that was it.

She clicked her phone shut and stared at it for a good minute, silently yelling at herself for still being so lame about their relationship. She took a deep breath, trying to force all the fear and anxiety to the back of her mind and be normal when she went back into the kitchen. After all, she had no fear of judgment from the three girls in the kitchen.

When she came back into the room, Hanna turned and her face tried to stifle her excitement unsuccessfully. "Hope you guys like Italian," Emily said in Brittany and Santana's direction. The blonde clapped and Santana continued to sit there with her arms folded across her chest. Hanna just kept smiling as Emily took her seat again.

"I told you it would be cool," she said quietly, like she had known the outcome from the very beginning. Emily smiled, trying to cling to the confidence radiating off of her friend. They both turned back to the other two girls, Brittany still trying to get Santana somewhat excited about the double date. It wasn't going very well, even though she seemed to lean into Brittany's hand that was massaging the back of her neck.

"So, what's this place called?"

**xxxxx**

As if the weekend couldn't get any worse.

"I can't believe they have a Breadstix here, S," Brittany whispered, leaning in close to her ear.

At least she was here with Brittany, who lacked any sense of personal space.

It was like she was stuck somewhere in The Twilight Zone, with the same crappy restaurant, the same crappy music, and the same food that was crappy but only because it was the only place her and Brittany were ever taken to when they went out on dates. She briefly toyed with the idea of suggesting Emily and Maya take them up on the best deal ever, but doubted they'd go for it.

"Do you guys go to this place a lot in Ohio?" Maya asked.

Unlike Brittany, Emily sat as far away from Maya as she could without falling off the end of the booth they shared. Santana couldn't help the eye roll. Although she did feel bad because, while Brittany and Santana were never shy about openly touching each other while they were just friends, she did understand how hard it was to stop caring so much about what other people think.

"Not so much anymore," Brittany answered as she got suddenly distracted by the straw she was twirling between her fingers yet still continued talking. "We only went there because it was the only place guys would take us to."

"I thought you didn't like double dates," Emily threw in Santana's direction.

Before she could snap back at Emily, Brittany explained, "We don't do double dates. We went out with the same guy. Then he bought dinner and we made out in front of him."

Luckily, the waitress chose that time to come up and take their orders before Emily and Maya could dwell on what had been their lives back in Lima before they decided to be open. It was then that Santana _really_ believed she was stuck in some bizarre universe because their waitress looks like the same older blonde who they always manage to get back in Lima. Like, every single time. Santana knows she orders, hears the words come tumbling out of her mouth, but is still so freaked out by the similarities that Brittany has to poke her back to reality.

"What is it?"

Santana waves Brittany off. The whole thing is weird enough without actually indulging her insane thoughts. Apparently, however, while she was zoned out a question was directed at her. "I asked how long you two have been together," Maya told her. "Brittany said she wasn't good at math and then turned to you."

"Oh…like four months," Santana shrugged.

"That's just when we started calling each other girlfriend," Brittany began explaining in her own Brittany way. "We've been together since we were kids."

The sweet smiles that Maya and Emily throw their way make Santana want to punch things. Brittany had pulled her aside before they left and asked her to be nice and try to have fun. Santana countered that if she did that she wouldn't have to tell Brittany about what she was thinking earlier. Her girlfriend, who got whatever she wanted because she's _Brittany_, said that now Santana had to do both.

Brittany also leaned in close and whispered what _exactly_ Santana would get in return.

So, she smiled back and willed time to move faster. Luckily, though, Brittany loved to talk. Most of the time, it never made any sense, but she always knew how to keep conversations moving. "How about you two? I know this is your first date, but how long have you known each other?"

"We met right before school started," Emily answered, looking over at Maya with a smile.

Her hand was resting on the table and Maya covered it with her own as she said, "Yeah, she just was standing there outside of my house. So, naturally, I invited her in my room right away and began corrupting her."

They all laughed, but Santana watched as Maya squeezed Emily's hand and Emily tried desperately not to jerk it away. She tried not to sigh and shake her head as she grabbed Brittany's hand, lacing their fingers together and letting them rest on the table top. The thankful look Emily shot her way made her regret the act instantly, but the topic shifted and conversation went on smoothly. Santana even joined in without being forced to by questions and the looks that Brittany is shooting her way promise that the effort she is putting in will be rewarded later.

Dinner comes and goes. One look from Brittany suggests that they don't pull their usual 'the customer is always right, bring us more food' while here, and Santana's grateful because, again, the food is now tainted after eating at Breadstix countless times. Emily whips out her phone, checking movie times at different theaters and making suggestions. Santana doesn't weigh in too much because she won't be watching the movie. Neither will Brittany, not with the way her fingers are tracing patterns on her upper thigh.

Maya's peering over Emily's phone, sliding closer to the girl, and lights up when she sees one title, "Oh, _Inception_. I want to see that-"

"No!" she shouts, causing the whole restaurant to jump and turn towards their table.

They cannot see _Inception_, because she actually wants to see that movie. If they go tonight, she won't get to make out with Brittany like she plans on doing, and she'll have to explain what's going on to her girlfriend the entire time. Brittany couldn't understand the commercial for the movie, let alone two and a half hours of pure (what she's assuming it will be) awesome.

Besides, she already made Puck promise that they would go together which he more than happily agreed to because he wanted to see the movie just as bad as she did.

The majority of people go back to their food; everyone at her booth continues to stare like she has five heads. "I just don't want to see that," she lies, snatching Emily's phone out of her hand and scrolling through the options. A smirk came across her face when she saw the perfect movie.

"This one," she tapped the selection and handed the phone back to Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Take It On The Run (5/?)  
**Author:** Race122VE (Coll)  
**Glee/Pretty Little Liars Crossover  
****Pairing:** Brittany/Santana, Emily/Maya (other characters: Rachel Berry, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Brittany and Rachel go see their families in Rosewood, PA for the weekend, Santana tags along.  
**Word Count:** 2400-ish (another shortie…)  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note:** So, I don't know how this happened, but I do know to blame (partially) Mel. This is a Glee/PLL crossover where Brittana and Emily/Maya go on a double date. Brittany is Hanna's cousin and Rachel knows Spencer and just keep reading. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.  
**Author's Note 2: **Apologies go out to people who've been waiting for "Always The Same" I do have the last part started, but RL kinda got in the way and now this idea has taken over my brain. It will be finished though, I promise.

**Chapter 5**

Somehow, Santana and Emily got stuck getting the refreshments while Brittany and her new best friend, Maya, went to the bathroom for "girl time." It was something that she shouldn't be surprised about, Brittany was always making friends easily. Now that she was stuck in an unfamiliar town and all she had was Brittany, it felt weird and lonely when the blonde left her like this.

Emily was here, but even after they talked and kind of connected a little Emily still stood a few steps away from Santana and looks at her like she wants to say something but is too scared. She wasn't sure what it was about the shy girl that was making her give advice, grab Brittany's hand at the restaurant to show that it was OK, or just generally trying to get her over this 'I care what other people think' hump she was stuck on but here she was doing it again.

"What are you getting?" she asked, nodding her head towards the concession stand. It was lame, she knew that, but there was very little to go on considering she didn't care too much about standing in line in awkward silence. Emily, still looking terrified of Santana, tightened the hold she had on her own body and shrugged.

"What are _you_ getting?"

"Sour patch kids," she answered, going on when she saw Emily's eyebrow quirk up. "Brittany's favorite."

"Oh yeah?"

"She says they're like us," Santana said quietly, unable to fight off the smile that's spreading across her face. She noticed Emily smile too and wiped her face clear of any emotion. Instead, she stares ahead and silently wills the line to move faster, or for Brittany to come back and distract her. She's getting bored and Emily's not the best company due to her quiet nature.

All the more reason why Emily shocks her by asking, "So…what made you choose _I Walked With A Zombie_? Are you an old horror movie fan or something?"

"No," Santana scoffed. "Do you think we're actually going to watch the movie?"

"Yes…?"

Santana didn't even bother hiding her annoyance. "Look around…this place is crowded, but not too crowded. It's an older theater, which means no one our age usually comes here so you don't have to worry about telling off one of your ignorant classmates when they see you with your girlfriend. Plus…these movies are shitty. You don't take a date to a movie you _want_ to see because you won't be watching it.

"These kinds of theaters…perfect for that thing."

Emily got one of those looks on her faces that resembled Brittany when she was faced with a difficult math problem, but then her eyes widened in realization. The people in front of them finished with their order and Santana stepped up to the counter while Emily remained where she was in stunned realization. She placed her order and looked back at Emily, snapping her fingers a couple times in an attempt to break the other girl's shocked stance.

"You OK?" she asked blankly when Emily joined her and leaned on the counter for support.

"Um…yeah…it's all just kind of hitting me right now…"

The person working the stand finished with Santana and turned to Emily. Santana watched as Emily went on autopilot, giving her order but obviously letting the gay panic settle back in her mind because the counter guy manages to sell her a gigantic tub of popcorn paired with a small soda. "You need to relax."

"I don't think I can do this," Emily whispered once they stepped away from the counter. "What was I thinking…I can't do this…"

"OK…just stop," Santana hissed, grabbing Emily by the elbow and tightening her grip. "You're here, you're doing this, and you need to stop freaking out. I don't know what era you're from if you don't know that when you go on a date to the movies you're basically paying ten dollars to make out with someone, but if you don't want to do it _don't_." The panic washed away from Emily and Santana recognized the look that came across her face.

Anger.

"You know what?" Emily began with an eerie calm as she yanked her elbow free from Santana's grasp. "This whole time you've been telling me to suck it up, to deal with it, and to not care about what other people think. You make it sound so easy and you've been shoving your relationship in my face since we met. I know, not intentionally…but still…

"I like Maya. I do…and it's been a long time since I felt this strongly about someone, but I'm still scared. I don't really expect you to get this, but it doesn't matter how I feel or what really makes me happy because…sometimes…that fear is just too much."

Emily hung her head, took a deep breath, and tried to compose herself.

This whole weekend was totally backwards.

The only person Santana was supposed to care about was Brittany. She never thought to let anyone else in. Then Glee Club happened and, even though she still gives off her bitchy attitude, she can't imagine life without them. That's where it all started, and now it was getting worse. Some girl, a friend of a friend who she would probably never even talk to again, had now somehow managed to unintentionally break down Santana's barrier. This shouldn't be happening, but it is. Santana's mouth opens and she tells Emily something that she has never said out loud before.

"I'm in love with Brittany."

Emily looks at her with even more anger, but Santana holds her hand up and goes on, "I'm in love with her and…I'm terrified to tell her. It's stupid, and irrational, and…it sounds like the easiest thing in the world to say, but I can't say it."

The anger fades away from Emily and Santana shakes her head, laughing at herself at how ridiculous it all sounds out loud. "It's so stupid," she says lowly and with a shrug. "But I'm still scared shitless so…yeah…I get it."

"That is pretty stupid," Emily chuckled, easing the tension between them. "I guess mine is too."

"Nice to know you're not the only one who's pathetic, huh?"

"I think yours is extra stupid, though."

"Wow, thanks, but I think they're both equally stupid," Santana laughed back, surprising herself at how easy it was to be this carefree with someone who was still, technically, a stranger. "I know we're having these moments, or whatever, but you can't tell people that I'm actually a decent person, OK?"

"Fine," Emily responded. "I don't think anyone would believe me, anyway."

After all that, Santana made a mental note to not end up alone with Emily Fields ever again.

Weird things happen.

"Believe what?"

Both girls jumped at Maya's question.

They walked up to the pair, Brittany untangled her arm from Maya's and reached out for Santana's hand automatically while Maya took in the sight of Emily's popcorn with wide eyes. "Think you got enough there?" she joked, and both Santana and Emily breathed an internal sigh of relief that she abandoned her previous question at the sight of the comically large tub of popcorn.

Emily laughed nervously as Maya took the popcorn and reached for Emily's hand and tugged her towards the theater. "Come on, we should get seats," she said before turning back to Santana and Brittany. "I hope you two don't mind if we sit by ourselves."

"We were getting sick of you guys anyway," Santana called after them, but Emily smiled at her before disappearing with Maya into the theater.

When she turned back to Brittany she watched as her girlfriend began to exaggeratedly swing their hands back and forth and give Santana a knowing look. "Whatever you're about to say, don't," she told the blonde as she yanked them over to the door.

Brittany, obviously having too much fun at Santana's expense, pulled her to a stop. Smiling, despite herself, she started to whine, "Britt-"

"You were nice to Emily, right?" Brittany asked, ignoring Santana's pleas.

"I'm always nice, B."

"Liar," she says sweetly, this time taking the lead and walking them towards the theater. "Is this a scary movie?"

"Yeah, but it's an old one…it's not really scary," Santana said immediately, hopefully easing the slight edge that was in Brittany's voice. "And…if it does end up being too scary I'm just going to have to take your mind off it."

**xxxxx**

Things were going fine, even though Emily felt like bolting out of her seat every other minute.

It's stupid, and she hates it, herself, for feeling that way because Santana was right: everyone in this movie theater is making out right now. Including Santana and Brittany who, somehow, managed to sit right where Emily could see them. The moment the movie got a little scary, Santana was drawing Brittany in and the two hadn't stopped. In their defense, however, Maya had chosen the seats.

Once the lights had gone down, and at just the right time when Maya had asked about her dad and meeting him which was not a conversation she was quite ready to have yet, Emily held on to the other girl's hand. It was a little awkward at first, but then Maya shifted her hand so that their fingers laced easily together and Maya's thumb began tracing lazy patterns on the inside of Emily's wrist.

All the panic and worry and stress had slipped away as the movie went on and Maya continued to hold her hand. That's when it happened; the panic came back, but only after her brain entertained the idea of leaning over and kissing Maya. Emily had turned to look at her, after a part in the movie that caused the people still paying attention to jump and for Maya to squeeze her hand in surprise, and got so caught up in her beauty and openness that the idea of kissing her became all Emily could think about.

Maya, obviously feeling Emily's stare, looks back and smiles. It took her by surprise, and that's when she suddenly looked away and was faced with the image of Brittany and Santana clinging to each other. There was so much need and passion underneath the sometimes sweetness and more times hungry kisses. It was something that she noticed during the many, _many_ times they had made out in front of her since meeting them the night before.

And, it was something she envied.

Now, however, she felt Maya's eyes burning into her profile.

Emily exhaled, mentally preparing herself for looking over at Maya and being met with her dark, mesmerizing eyes. When she does turn, when she does get sucked into Maya's gaze, everything disappears around them. Her eyes flicker down to Maya's lips and a part of her brain, a very smart part she'll later realize, wonders how she can be so scared when being this close feels so good, so right.

As her mind thinks it, her body scoots closer in her seat and her head is leaning forward. Their lips brush together briefly and softly, barely touching but the feel still lingering on Emily's lips none the less, and she remains inches above Maya's mouth as her eyes lock on to the other pair of brown. For once, there's no hesitation, no fear, and Emily has never felt more comfortable and grounded into a moment than she is now.

They both lean forward this time, meeting half way, and Emily can't help the low moan that she lets out when their lips crash together. This was something different than _any_ kiss she's had before, including the now infamous photo booth kiss. All the time that had passed, all the accidents and realizations, made this kiss so much more than Emily could ever expect.

The kiss deepened, Maya's tongue demanding entrance by licking Emily's lips. As the other girl brought her hands up to cup Emily's face, holding her safely and securely in place, Emily responded by pushing back and tilting her head for better access.

The comically large tub of popcorn gets knocked over as Maya scoots forward in her seat to get as close to Emily as physically possible. The perfectionist in Emily spares a brief moment to think about the cleanup of the giant mess, but then Maya takes Emily's lip in her teeth and bites down. Another moan tears itself from Emily's mouth, this one louder and Maya breaks free and laughs. "Easy," she whispers, leaning back down and kissing along her jaw line. "Don't want to get us in trouble."

Maya punctuated the last word with a quick bite to Emily's ear lobe. Emily bit down on her lip to try to keep quiet, but Maya was still doing these amazing things with her mouth and tongue and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. "Maya," she managed to say as quietly as possible. "Maybe we should-"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," Emily responded, loud enough to receive some pointed coughs at their direction. "No," she repeated, lowering her voice. "The last thing I want is for you to stop, I just…I kind of wish we weren't in the middle of a movie theater right now."

Maya smiles, leans forward again, but her lips hover over Emily's. She's not sure what kind of game Maya is playing, but just as she tilts forward Maya's hand reaches into her pocket and fishes out her keys. She dangles them in front of Emily's face with a wicked smile and dark eyes staring back at her eagerly. It takes a second for Emily to realize what Maya has in mind. When she does she can't help but mirror the other girl's smile.

"What about Brittany and Santana?" she asks suddenly, hating the rational, caring part of her brain. "We can't just ditch them."

"We're not," Maya said as she pressed her mouth to Emily's quickly in an attempt to regain her focus. "We're just going to go to your car and see what happens…because the movie is awful…"

Each time Maya says a word, her lips push against Emily's. "It's terrible," she replies, feeling lightheaded. "I can't sit through any more of it."

There's a slight chill that runs through Emily's body when Maya pulls away, but her warm hand grabs Emily's and yanks her out of the theater as fast and quietly as possible. Emily spares a glance over her shoulder, catching Brittany and Santana still attached at the lips and sinking further into their seats.

Emily thinks about Maya, thinks about her kiss and whatever might happen between them once their alone, thinks about how amazing it feels, and she thinks, for once since she met them, that Santana and Brittany have had the right idea all along.


End file.
